


Promise Me A Place

by Nunimashi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Hiding from very very bad people, Hurt/Comfort, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, McHanzo - Freeform, Mccree is a sweetheart, Mccree x Hanzo - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Smut, The holy promised smuuuuuuuut, Traumatized Hanzo, Trust Issues, ahm, baby needs to heal, by Mccree, cold Hanzo, how in the name of god and all thats holy do i tag this fic, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunimashi/pseuds/Nunimashi
Summary: After a long time of traveling around the world, dealing with many dangers in his way, Hanzo wishes to find a place where he can live at peace and put the ghosts of his past at rest.At his arrival to a deserted land, wounded and exhausted, he faces a big threat that leads him to find a crumbling ghost town.





	Promise Me A Place

**Author's Note:**

> A\N: Was inspired by Panic! at the disco's song "house of memories". The concept of this story is probubly not the most original, but i hope i made it different in a way and got you interested .  
> Enjoy!  
> (p.s please don't hesitate to correct my english! I want this fic to be fun to read!)  
> aaaaaaaand you can read the fanfic at wattpad as well

**_"Run boy run, they are trying to catch you-"_ **

 

 

**T** **he whistling of the strong wind was the desert's music.**

**A melody, warning him from an up coming danger, making it's way to bury him alive.**

**The sun, it's strong, blinding light that made the golden sand beneath it shine like it's reflection in a mirror, slowly went dim like a candle's decaying spring of life, by the thick blanket of dirt and sand that also threatend to fill his lungs and blind his tired eyes.**

**He was in the middle of nowhere.**

**Yet his legs did not cease to keep on walking forward, hoping to find a place good enough to hide.**

**And not only from the storm.**

**That reminder made him clench his teeth in determination, as well as in the ache he suffered from in his left arm that sent hot daggers of pain through his body and mind, along with the itching cuts decorating his face.**

 

**Getting stabbed, hit, chocked and meet against heavy objects, as most assassins that were sent after him - on behalf of those who still saw him as potential threat to their reputation, security and wealth- prefered to use, since a one on one combat against the well known warrior he is was more impressive, giving to those who manage to eliminate him higher payment, better reputation and recognition of their skills.**

**Clearly he is a walking goldmine of chances for assassins.**

 

**But, he was yet to experience a hit from a bullet. That was defenitly new.**

 

**Luckily enough, he got away just in time before that shooter's job could've been any closer to done.**

**"** there has to be something around here **" he mumbled under his breath, holding on every string of patience that was left in him. "** I don't have much time **" distress dared to color his voice.**

 

**His wound made his left arm feel heavy from the pain, the loss of blood from it, the soreness of his feet from walking for** _**days,** _ **his equipment that felt like nothing more then unnecessary dead-weight, the terrible fatigue rudely sitting heavy on his eyes after weeks of no proper sleep. The aching knot in his chest that hunts his dreams.**

**All this finally made his legs come to a halt.**

**His trembling knees about to give in.**

 

_**"Run boy run, running is a victory-"** _

 

**Like this, it won't be long until the desert consumes him.**

 

**_"Run boy run, beauty lays behind the hills."_ **

 

**The sand gives in under his feet.**

 

**They did not dare to stay another second for the threat to fulfill itself, when they start sprinting with his last pathetic grains of energy and a whole lot of will to survive he still had left in him.**

 

**Right there, it happened at the corner f his eye, when a movement he soon understood to be a big building collapsing.**

 

**It was surrounded by other smaller ones, merging into the monochrome colored brown red cliff towering over it, causing the town to become almost transparent with its own shades of red-brown wood.**

**The collapsed building created a big puff of dirt and sand highlighting the contours of the other building, separating them from their previous background for all to see.**

**It's far though, pretty damn far. He wasn't sure if he will make it before the sand storm get him. Yet still giving up was not a top priority.**

**He needs to ignore it all- the pain, the tiredness, even if his ungraceful running is as much as an obstacle as well, then he would start crawling. Anything to not stop.**

**"** Let me get there. **.." he breathed out, voice trembling.**

 

**But whoever he prayed for did not hear the desperate wish- he fell, right before he could witness the world around him being consumed by complete emptiness, darkness, of this unforgiving void.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Always a slut for kudos


End file.
